Book One: Alien High
by BigChillFreak
Summary: this is how made the aliens get chosen for the watch but don't think its boring yet as i let them exsperece high school ancamidy as they learn the truth about the weapon-Sorry if my summary sucks the storys better than the description-BEAST
1. Chapter 1

**First Days**

A space cruiser landed opening the hatch to let the occupant's out, "that was probably the longest 10 hrs. Of my life" exclaimed a green plant alien also known as a methanosian.

" You always say that", said a Feminine voice behind him.

And you're always like this anyway, said a green vine plant alien. The methanosian turned around to see his two best friends standing there. One was a pyronite and you could definitely tell she was female and standing beside her was a florauna. They all just sighed and looked around at the place that was to be their new home, different aliens came here to learn battle technics and other things kind of like an alien high school and ever since word of a new weapon came out everyone wanted to enroll.

"Come on let's find our dorms", said the pyronite. "But heatblast don't you go with the other girls", said the florauna. "Duuh wildvine but knowing you and swampfire you're just going to get in trouble", she said.

"Tell me one tim- swampfire was cut off. "Let's see how about that time you picked a fight with a vulpamancer, the ectonurite and an appoplexian", she said.

"Ok, ok I get, and maybe i did go overboard with the appoplexian", he said. "Overboard?! You're lucky that you can regenerate! That guy literally tore you apart"! Wildvine said.

"Well you boys better not get us kicked out or I swear I'll roast your sorry butts", heatblasts said a fire ball in her hand as she walked off. They followed her as she asked for directions, as they went on their way.

"Okay you boys stay over their just take a left at the big tree", said heatblast pointing to the left. "Try not to blow anything up", she almost pleaded as she went in the opposite direction were the girls stayed.

As the two boys walked, man she acts like if we're going to blow up the whole school or something"

"You would", wildvine told his friend earning him a glare.

**Heatblast's POV**

Heatblast walked to the other side of the building,_ I'm pretty sure in about five minutes I'm going to hear someone complaining about those two_, she thought.

She wasn't looking as she was too distracted and crashed into someone, "Sorry; she said hoping she didn't burn them when they crashed." Quite alright I wasn't looking", the voice was female but it had a bit of softness and cold chill to it that gave her shivers if possible.

A black clawed hand extended to help her up, she wasn't sure but she took the hand and pulled herself up. In front of her stood a very strange looking alien; it had black markings on its face like a mask, they were also on her robe which had some light blue patches. The robe and what she could see of her skin was a deep cerulean blue, but her green eyes stood out the most to her. She tried not to give a shudder as the robe made the alien look like a phantom; she had never seen this type of alien before.

"Sorry for crashing into you like that, I'm heatblast a pyronite", she said extending her hand now knowing it wouldn't burn the other. "It's fine I wasn't paying much attention; I'm big chill a necrofriggian", shaking her hand.

"I never heard of a necrofriggian" before, she said confused. "My kind lives kind of far out so not many aliens can reach us", she said in that same voice only now it no longer spooked heatblast as much.

"Were you heading where the other girls stay", heatblast asked as they walked. "Yes and no"

Heatblast gave her a confused look." I was going to were the dorms were but then my boyfriend ran off saying he wanted to have some fun before total boredom started tomorrow and knowing him he's just going to get into some kind of trouble".

Heatblast gave a small laugh at this, "He sounds like my two best friend's wildvine and swampfire, you can't leave them alone for five seconds before they get into deep trouble and I always have to bail them out".

"Same here, big chill answered.

"Hey I have a question, why didn't it hurt for you to touch me, after all I am made of fire and magma; she was still confused about this. Big chill gave a small smile at this, "my kind is able to survive extreme heat, cold and the vacuum of space because of our ability of not always having to breath and living in extreme environments were other species couldn't survive otherwise, we can also survive the pressure of the ocean", she answered simply.

Heatblast looked very surprised, "when you live on a planet that's completely covered in ice you do evolve to handle what would kill most others", she said.

Suddenly they heard a crash; they went to the source and saw a kineceleran knocked against a tree. Heatblast ran over to him while big chill walked over calmly," hey you okay?" She asked. The alien quickly responded by jumping up in surprise but then calmed down as he retracted his face mask.

"I'm fine for a second I thought you were… he trailed off." She's right behind me isn't she; heatblast only nodding knowing that big chill must know this guy.

"Chills! I wonder were you were (gulp); he was by now sweating profusely.

"XL! What did you do this time"! She yelled." I may have accidently pranked another kineceleran", he said sheepishly.

"XLR8! I thought you promised me you'd stop playing pranks, remember the exploding ice ball incident", she snapped. "Yes", he said sheepishly." I swear one more time and you're an ice sculpture", she threatened. He only nodded as he sped off.

"Who was that?" Heatblast asked.

"That was my boyfriend", big chill answered calmly and annoyed as they finally found the dorms. Heatblast couldn't believe that a kineceleran was her boyfriend; to her they seemed like opposites not compatible.

"Surprised aren't you", big chill said amusement in her cold voice. "Yeah you don't seem anything alike after all his kind is the most hyperactive alien that may exists in our galaxy", she admitted.

"As annoying as he is, he's still really sweet and fun to be around but he can overdo it, and he does have a bit of a jealous streak", she said. "This is where I'm staying she said pointing to a door", heatblast saw the number.

"Me too, she said. "Looks like were roommates", big chill said not hiding the happiness in her voice.

They went in and saw it was built for two and the room seemed too accustomed to their needs as it was fire proof because the floor wasn't melting and big chill wouldn't really have a problem in lots of environments.

"Well now I should probably go check on those to dunderheads knowing them they probably got lost, again", she gave a sigh and facepalmed as she walked out the door.

"Mind if I come too?" asked big chill. "Not in the least", Heatblast said happy to know she made a new friend so easily maybe it would be fun even if she did miss her home star.

**Swampfire's and Wildvine's POV**

"Take a right at the tree or was it a left?" swampfire mumbled. "Do you ever listen?!" Wildvine yelled at him. "Okay smart guy you tell me the way", swampfire taunted.

" Uhh, well… umm," ha you don't know either", said swampfire. "Just ask for directions then", Wildvine told him. "Directions are for losers, I'm not lost", swampfire said stubbornly.

"Oh no, I'm not going to get in trouble again were asking", Wildvine said pulling a reluctant swampfire. He walked up to an alien who looked like an over grown crab who was with an alien that looked like some kind of walking fish, he had never seen their kind before.

"Excuse me?" Wildvine said to the crab. It looked up and seemed to smile, "See ripjaws I told you we would meet many a diversity of species out of the cosmos", he said in a British accent and egotistic tone.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, I'm brainstorm a cerebrocrustacean and this is ripjaws a piscciss volann this one's not very bright as his species is known as good aquatic fighters sadly this one is how would you say it in your terms, a dummy as you call it", he said. "Not's true", ripjaws said. "Yes", he said slowly, anyway how may I help you my good gentlemen, he said politely.

It took swampfire and wildvine a few seconds to get back to reality, "Could you tell us how to get to the dorms we know our number but we got lost thanks to this numbskull", he said to a very irritated swampfire.

"Certainly we were just heading there if you would kindly follow; brainstorm said showing them the way.

"Is he always like that?" Swampfire asked ripjaws. "Pretty's much", he answered. They both now understood that ripjaws wasn't the brightest of his species which made them wonder why someone who was as confusing and smart as brainstorm would be friends with someone like ripjaws.

"Here we are my good gentlemen", said brainstorm." Just find your number, come ripjaws we too must find our dormitories", he said. "It was a pleasure meeting you may we meet again", he said heading off.

"That was probably the strangest alien we've met", swampfire said.

Wildvine just nodded as they finally found their dorm, it was built for two and was accustomed for their needs as plant type aliens.

"This is pretty nice not like home but still it's okay", wildvine said as swampfire nodded. Suddenly they felt the temperature drop and got a strange feeling someone was behind them, "Wildvine do you ever get that feeling that theirs someone behind you?" Yes", wildvine answered.

They turned around slowly," Boo!" Ahhhhh!" Both swampfire and wildvine fell down only to see heatblast laughing.

"Sorry I couldn't resist", she stated simply. They both stood up and that's when they noticed big chill, they both gave a silent shudder as she did creep them out.

" Just wanted to check on you two," making sure we haven't blown anything up yet", swampfire asked annoyed.

"That and to make sure you didn't get lost; she gave a small giggle at that.

"Who's your new friend?" Wildvine asked.

"Hello I am big chill a necrofriggian it's nice to make your acutance", she said this time bowing. Heatblast and the others looked at her confused, "We bow when we greet male aliens and shake hands when we meet female one's that's just our way", big chill said knowing they were confused.

"You are swampfire correct," she said to wildvine. "No I'm wildvine, he's swampfire," he said pointing to his friend.

" Are you always this polite?" swampfire asked as heatblast burnt he by hitting his side. "Oww!" Swampfire exclaimed as it did hurt even if he could regenerate he was still a plant.

"Usually, but we always speak like this", she said in her same soft voice.

"Well now that I know you won't embarrass me today me and big chill will be going," she said walking out. "And don't do anything stupid to ruin today especially you swampfire". "It was a pleaser to meet you," big chill said leaving.

"Man I swear she hates me, swampfire said. "Sounds like love to me", wildvine said setting himself on the dirt ground.

"What! I don't like her!" Swampfire protested.

"If you say so", wildvine mocked.

"Maybe I should tell her who was the one that broke the dam, you wouldn't," wildvine said. Swampfire just looked at him, "fine!" Wildvine said getting ready to fall asleep it was getting late and it had been a long day." I love blackmail" swampfire said before he too decided to rest.

**Big Chill's POV**

It was around midnight everyone was asleep, well everyone except the nocturnal and ghost aliens. But big chill was in her room still awake, her roommate was sound asleep though she was a bit dimmer than when she was awake. Heatblast told her that when her kind slept in an environment that wasn't their own their fire dimmed as to not burn things up as easily.

She stood up and slowly walked towards the window, instead of walking out the door she phased through the wall were the window was. She walked to were a huge cliff overlooked a lake, over the lake was the reflection of one moon as this planet only had one. The difference though was that the moon was an almost blood red in color, she sighed as she felt the pain of a memory, she would never admit that she was missing her frozen planet a planet with no moons.

That's when she decided to do what she came outside for, slowly her robe started to shift and open as they turned out to be a pair of large wings and antenna behind her head. Without her wings covering her you could see that she looked kind of frail not any muscle except on her upper torso but that was it as her arms and legs were very thin. Now you could see she had cerulean chest plates and what resembled ice chunks on her arms and legs, her wings were a dark almost navy blue in color now.

She flapped them to gain some altitude before flying around a little, it felt great to stretch her wings she was too busy that day so the night proved her with a better chance. She was different from her kind as she missed the company of her fellow alien species but liked the new friends she was making; the others of her kind would never think these thoughts that's why she was here to see if she had a purpose, to see if she was more than an outcast

. She flew around awhile before finally going to sleep, she was part ghost but she still needed rest. Unknown to anyone this was going to be one of the biggest adventures of a life time for all of them.

**Well this is my new story review's would be nice they keep me going the more review's I get the more I write so please tell me what you think-BEAST**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 1, New Friends **

As the two walked out of their dorm, "Man feel that sun or should I say suns", heatblast said referring to the two sun's in the sky as she stretch. "I wouldn't know I'm incapable of feeling heat or cold", she answered. "Sorry I didn't"- "it's okay I don't mind it but I do wonder what the warmth of the sun feels like or the cold of ice," she said in an almost longing tone as they walked going to were the new arrival aliens were supposed to go.

Heatblast was about to speak when, "Well, well, well what do we have here," said a voice with a royal accent. "A candle and a freak-nya," said other voice.

They turned to see three aliens, the one on the left looked like some humanoid cat her fur was pure white and her face was still shaped like a cats. She wore what looked like a blue dress with a silver shawl over her shoulders, her hair was light blue at her bangs then white in the middle and the part that reached her thighs was blue. You could see delicate paws under her dress as it didn't reach the ground fully and a furry white tail with a blue tip; her eyes were a bright menacing yellow.

On the right stood an alien that resembled a fallen angle, she had a helmet that covered her eyes but you could still see theme as the helmet had eye holes they glowed a menacing red. She wore what looked like a skin tight black suit with a tear on her right leg which had a stud and chain in it. Her skin was a very pale grey and one boot was connected to her suit while the other was a ripped boot with a red bat design. Her left arm was bare since it didn't have a sleeve, a skull design was on her left breast and she had two black wings. One arm was human while the other was as long as her body and had long red claws, long white hair fell out of her helmet. (Imagine ladydevimon from digimon)

The last one which looked like the leader of the group, she looked like a humanoid except for the fins which where were her ears where supposed to be. She had light blue skin a silver helmet over her head covered her eyes. She had golden chest plate armor with a green gem; a white cape with silver on the inside was connected to the armor. She had white boots and gloves; she had a blue jumpsuit with black lines on the side. Her hair was long as it almost touched the ground it was aqua green in color as was the membrane in her fins.

"It's been so long I almost forgot you existed freak," said the fallen angel one.

Big chill stayed quiet, "What's wrong cat got your tongue-nya," said the cat.

"Who are you talking to my friend like that," said heatblast.

"I'm Atlantica an atlanticsapien," said the fish humanoid. "I'm Angelica or Angie for short, I'm a felinesapien," said the cat. "And I'm Devi but I prefer Lady Deviona, I'm a digimonian," said the fallen angel.

"Well why are you bothering big chill!?" She asked annoyed and angry at them.

"Our business not yours pyronite," said Devi's cruel voice. "Better watch you're back after all I love to pounce-nya," said Angie walking away with her friends.

Heatblast was about to follow them when a hand grabbed her arm, she turned to see big chill. "Don't, let's just go," she said so softly it was almost a whisper.

Heatblast just nodded she wanted to ask big chill what was wrong but got the hint that this wasn't something she wanted to discuss. As they walked they saw a variety of aliens some of which they had never seen, finding the others would definitely be a challenge as there were others of their kind as well.

"Excuse me!," they heard a small voice yell causing them to look around until they saw a small grey alien on the ground, it jumped up as big chill caught it.

"Hello necrofriggian and pyronite may I ask have you seen a galvanic mechamorph around here about your size," he said to big chill.

"What's a galvanic mechamorph?" Big chill asked. "They're a kind of alien that's made of living metal, right?" She asked the galvan.

"You are correct pyronite," he answered back. "No I'm afraid we haven't," heatblast said.

"Figures my brother never listens," he said exasperated. "We're trying to find our friends so maybe we can help you find him," big chill said. "Thank you, strange I always heard your kind doesn't like to be around others," he said climbing onto her shoulder.

Big chill winced at that, "You shouldn't believe everything you hear," she said as they walked.

"By the way I'm grey matter a galvan," he said. "I'm heatblast and that's big chill," she said.

As they walked they heard a few yells and saw a black and blue blur run towards them. "Help he wants to eat me!" The kineceleran yelled in fear.

"Me no want to eat, me help," they heard a rough voice yell.

They turned to see a big fish thing and crab with swampfire and wildvine, "It's them they want him to eat me!" He yelled hiding behind his girlfriend who he had just embarrassed.

"How many times to we have to tell you he was just getting your head out of that wall after you played that prank," wildvine said.

"Uh oh," XLR8 said now scared of his girlfriend and hid behind the alien he believed was trying to eat him. But to his surprise big chill didn't scold him she almost seemed depressed.

"Anyway this goofball prank a few aliens back there and one of them punched his head through a wall," swampfire told them. "And all my piscciss volann friend did was simply separate his cranium from its current position in the side of a dormitory," brainstorm explained.

Only problem no one except grey matter understood, "man I never knew a galvanic mechamorph could hit that hard," wildvine stated. "Was he black and green?" Asked the galvan. "Yeah," wildvine answered. "Oh brother," grey matter said exasperated.

"By the way who are you?" Swampfire asked the little grey alien. "My names grey matter in a galvan and I also apologize for my brother's actions," he said. "Brother?" He asked. "Upgrade I'm trying to find him"

"Oh well we can show you were we saw him last," said wildvine.

As they walked, "So who are the fish and the crab," heatblast said in an amused tone.

"Two fine ladies like you deserve a formal introduction, I am brainstorm a cerebrocrustacean and as you met my not so intelligent friend ripjaws," he said bowing to both of them as a greeting.

"Just stay away from my girl and were cool pal," XLR8 said. "XLR8 he's just being formal and polite you could learn from him," big chill said.

XLR8 was about to retort when he saw her sadden again, he was going to find out what was going on. "I'm guessing you guys already know XLR8" heatblast said pointing to him.

"I'm sure you four will get along just fine of course all except brainstorm after all he is smarter than you," she said making all four of them say, "and what is that supposed to mean," they all said in unison making them look at each other.

Suddenly a mechanical voice called out, "Grey matter!"

They looked ahead to see an alien in front of them, "Brother there you are," grey matter said jumping off big chills shoulder where he was perched and ran over to his brother who just placed him on his shoulder.

"I told you to wait you have a terrible sense of direction remember what happened on our journey to that earth planet," grey matter scolded.

"Yes big brother," upgrade said with his head lowered.

"Big brother?" was everyone's thoughts.

"Upgrade I want you to meet a few friends of mine"

"Hello," upgrade said. "I am upgrade what is your name," he asked in a mechanical voice.

"I'm swampfire and that's wildvine, you already met this goof ball XLR8 and brainstorm and ripjaws, I'm heatblast and this is big chill"

"Nice to meet you" big chill said still in her sadden state as the others also greeted him, upgrades single green eye narrowed at her or a moment before turning his attention on the others.

"Come new friends the others have gathered," upgrade said in his odd way of speaking.

**So what do you think, Angelica and Alantica are my own creation. IM ONLY SAYING THIS ONCE I DON'T OWN DIGIMON ALL COPYRIGHT OF ANY ALIENS THAT ARE DIGIMON GO'S TO DIGIMON AND BEN 10 BELONGS TO THE CREATORS OF THE SHOW** I ONLY OWN THIS STORY AND THE FAKE ALIENS please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 2, Classes**

They followed upgrade to were there must have been hundreds of different aliens some of which were their kind or have seen and many they have never even met. They were talking ignoring the others as they walked, when they saw some of XLR8's kind he tensed up, "Hey you," yelled a voice from the group.

They stopped to see a kineceleran that was fairly larger than XLR8, it had black coloration but it had a red under belly, also instead of blue it was red and the wheels on his feet were a dark orange and his eyes were yellow, he glared at XLR8 but when he saw heatblast and big chill his glare turned to a smirk.

"Well if it isn't the coward that pranked me I should have told you no one pranks FF735," the red raptor said.

"I said I was sorry," XLR8 told him.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," said another kineceleran behind the first, this one was female. She was as tall as the first and had the black coloration but instead of blue she was a dark purple in color, her tail didn't have stripes and only the tip was purple. Her eyes were red and the wheels on her feet were magenta; she wore a dark almost moss green shirt.

"I know he had no right to prank you, I tell him all the time but at least he apologized," big chill said, no one but her could yell at XLR8.

FF735 face held a smirk as he spoke, "What are two girls like you doing with this kind of riffraff anyway," he said giving the other aliens hateful glares. "You can obviously do better than them you two should be hanging with someone like me after all its better than hanging with two plants a delinquent a shrimp, machine and two seafood platters," he said insulting each of them.

"Who are you to insult my friend's jerk", heatblast said with a hateful glare.

"We are wasting our time they're not worth it, anyway it's not like you won't see them again," said a green kineceleran, it had dark moss green wheels and silver eyes, his tail had a green zig- zag on it that almost resembled a Z he was a bit smaller than FF735.

"For once I agree with you Zorro, come on lets go and think about what I said girls," he said before they ran away from the group.

"First day and we already have an enemy thanks a lot XLR8," swampfire said.

XLR8 looked away; suddenly a noise filled the air as all the aliens looked to see three aliens standing on a stage.

"May we have your attention", one of them said, as everyone looked at them.

"We welcome you all, I am Sky one of the three headmasters", said the only female of the three she resembled an angel. "I'm sure you all know why you're here", she said.

Various aliens nodded, "you are here to make something of yourselves, but this year there is a very special prize for those who prove to have a hidden potential", many murmurs broke out.

"I am Stronghold we cannot yet inform you of what it is just know only the chosen selected few will be getting this prize", said other one of the aliens he was a male tetramand.

The one that hadn't spoken floated over to were the new students could see him, for being made of blue crystal he looked very light and even though he was male, he resembled a female.

"I am Drasil, but enough of that, before we talk about your classes there are a five rules you must obey", this one was male but his voice sounded female.

Many groans could be heard at this, the three adults only smiled at this knowing this was a normal reaction in teenagers no matter the species.

"These are just the most important rules in this academy break any of them and you will be immediately expelled", Sky said in a serious tone.

"Rule one, no eating your fellow classmates I know many of you might say you won't but among you there are those who will", Drasil said.

"Rule two no fighting unless in class any fighting done outside of class will get you expelled" Stronghold said.

"Rule three, no one is allowed in the forest after dark unless you all want to experience a painful and agonizing death", Sky said, a few of the students though she was joking but the seriousness in her voice proved them otherwise.

"Rule four, no weapons unless in class, no eating the school, absorbing the schools electricity and no trying to take over the school", Drasil said, looking at an ectonurite when he said this.

"And finally rule five, this academy has been a target for outlaws if by any chance we are attacked you are to listen to the teacher or any other adult and if they tell you to leave them behind do it, and no one should try to be a hero unless they want to die", Stronghold said very seriously.

"Do you all understand?" all of them nodded except for a few who thought that leaving someone who was helping them to their death was too cruel.

Drasil, Sky and Stronghold noticed this and wondered how exactly these students would fair against the others who were willing to follow orders.

"Now about your classes first we must separate you by type", Sky said confusing all of the aliens.

"All animal type aliens please gather on my left,

Plant and other elemental aliens on my right, ghost and flying aliens behind the animal type one's", as sky continued to separate them until they were with aliens similar to them, then she had them arranged to ones with similar powers and that's who would be their classmates for the rest of the year in all there were five groups.

The teachers then led the class they had that day to what they were going to do. Wildvine and swampfire ending up together because they were both plants so they ended up with aliens that had some ability with plants, along with a few insect aliens and some that looked like rocks.

"This is a field class", said their teacher a species of alien they had never seen before.

"Before we begin I am Rosalinda a digimonian", she said. Rosalinda resembled those two legged human aliens; she wore a green cape with a red suit and black boots. Her hair was in a blond ponytail and her eyes were covered by what seemed to be a red rose on her head, on her arm a thorn whip was wrapped around it and a long sword made from a thorn was on her hip, she may be a girl but she looked like a strong opponent.

"In this class there are no breaks if you're tired, we push you to your limits if you have any doubts, leave these grounds we don't have use for quitters!" She said, everyone remanded quiet.

"Good now I want to see what kind of powers you each have so out there, are some opponents", she said pointing to what looked to be a mixture of a wasp and a rhino beetle, only now they were six feet tall and had stingers all over their body's.

Even the boys had to admit those things were scary and the girls were trying their best not to freak out.

"Well are you all just going to stand there?" Go get them and watch out for the stingers one sting is immediate paralyses, they won't eat you I trained them myself but they may grab you with their mouth and spit you out", Rosalinda said as she separated them into groups of three.

"And use strategy no charging head on", she said.

One student must have been deaf or he ignored her as he charged head on only to be knocked into a tree, it was a good thing he was a terratortoise. Each time one of them tried to attack the bugs got the upper hand

"Hey watch out", swampfire said to an insect alien as he hit the polistes dynastinae.

"Thank you" she said going towards him before pushing him out of the way of one of the bug attacks, why they could shoot fire was a mystery to her.

"Thanks", swampfire said.

"No problem", she said in a weird gurgle voice.

One of the flames had hit some of the goo from the fly making an explosion which gave him an idea, "Hey wildvine come over here!", he yelled out to his friend.

"Yeah", wildvine said.

"I want you to distract the bug and umm", "stinkfly", she said.

"Stinkfly could you cover that thing in goo", swampfire asked.

"But it won't work", "trust me I have a plan", "this plan better not get me eaten", wildvine said to him as he saw other student get spit out by one of the bugs.

"They won't eat us trust me, Rosalinda said we won't be eaten", swampfire said as wildvine regretting his decision started to distract the bug.

"Now stinkfly!" Swampfire told her as she started to cover the thing in goo, "Okay both of you get back", he said as he created a large fireball.

They did as told and he launched the attack with exploded the minute it contacted, the bug gave a weak roar before collapsing onto the ground defeated.

They heard clapping behind them and saw Rosalinda; "Very good thinking using the lepidopterran's attack with your own to create an explosion, their maybe hope for you yet", she said walking off. He didn't know whether to feel grateful or insulted, but the class still continued.

Luckily big chill and heatblast were in the same class so they could stay together as was brainstorm. Their teacher appeared to be some kind of dragon, she had five heads so that kind of freaked them out, but it was understandable as many aliens did have more than one and some had none. They stopped near the lake which was farther off than the swamp forest Rosalinda's class was in.

She turned around all five heads looking at them, each one seemed to have its own personality as the faces were all different; the head in the middle was red and shaped like a pteranodon with orange eyes and seemed to be in a permanent glare. The right head wad light blue with white eyes, her face seemed to have no expression except for calm; two horns spiraled from the top of her head and seemed to be made of ice. The head on the left was yellow with yellow eyes, her face seemed to be filled with joy and she had two blue horns that curved like a rams. The head beside the light blue head was light green with dark green eyes, a sense of knowledge was her expression and her four horns resembled twigs with leaves. The last head was black as black could be, her eyes were red and seemed to glow, a black frill with dark purple membrane surrounded her head appose to her sisters and had a look of malice, evil, rage and pure hatred, six silver horns jutted from her face, one on her lower jaw, one on her cheek and one on the side of her head. The one thing they had in common was that they shared the same grey body and their necks were extremely long.

"Hello children said the green head"; her voice was soft and seemed to be full of knowledge.

"We will be your instructor", said the fire head, even though she was being polite her voice sounded rude and you could hear a crackle of fire when she spoke.

"We are Deadlock", the light blue head said, her voice bore no emotion.

"We are sure you are confused about us", said the yellow head, her voice was filled with happiness and joy and a bit of hyper activeness.

"We are a draconian", said the black head her voice was deeper than her other sisters and had a hint of cruelty and evil. (Just imagine evil cynders voice from spyro a new beginning)

"Me and my sisters were chosen to help you master your elements as we control many of them", said the light blue head.

"What kind of powers?" an alien that seemed to be made of living shadows asked.

"Each of us controls an element so we each can teach a variety of aliens" said the red head.

"Our name is deadlock when it's all of us but we each have our own name" said the light green head.

"Our sister will help you with your powers umbrageon, said the yellow head joyfully to the black one who seemed to scowl. 

_ "We will begin", said the fire head._


End file.
